Jake and Amir - Attention O'clock
by lemonowls
Summary: Amir is just looking for Jake's attention again right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, a quick warning I don't know if I will carry this on but feel free to request if you want some more. Any time of feedback is more than welcome :3** **I do not own Jake and Amir, they are however excellent comedians...this fic is probably going to be mostly the opposite of that...** **Slash warning, don't worry it'll all be angst filled fluffiness. (No smut. I just..can't..) Oh also there will be some harsh language. You have been warned dun dun duuun.**

Attention O'clock

Jake closed his eyes as the song hit its peak, mouthing along for all he was worth.

"Jake." Jake tore off his head phones as someone shook his shoulder. "W-what the fuck man!" He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he turned to face Pat who looked a little amused at Jake's expense for a second before his face suddenly fell into a mask of mild fear mixed with annoyance, "Amir's looked himself in the bathroom."  
Jake sighed and ran a hand across his forehead, "And were hoping-"

"I could get him out?" Jake finished irritably.

Pat nodded, "Well..yeah." Jake violently locked his computer, "Fine." He pushed past Pat with an audible growl as he headed for the bathroom.

God Amir was annoying. Why the hell couldn't he just be by himself for once . Jake bumped into the back of Streeter's chair, causing Streeter's fist to clench, triggering a barely stifled moan. Not that Jake noticed. He turns up to work at least two hours late and then does this. Fucking child.

There were a few people staring vaguely at the door when Jake arrived, they left soon after they spotted him though, considering their work done. Another detail Jake was too worked up to notice.

"Amir." Jake called bluntly, accompanied with a less than delicate knock. "Amir."

Something shifted inside but he received no definite response. "Amir, what the hell are you doing in there?"

Again, no response. Something which, though we would not admit it to himself, was bothering Jake a little, "Amir." Jake rested his head against the door frame and knocked again, "Amir just..unlock the door."

There was a couple more minuets of silence in which Jake remained, staring blankly into space. He raised his fist again, "Am-" There was a soft click from the other side. Jake reached out to grab the door handle, a small well of nerves suddenly pooling inside of him-

"Oh great!" Pat darted for the door, shoving Jake backwards in the process. However he was destined to fail as Amir slammed it from the other side, narrowly avoiding Pat's fingers in the process. "Come on! I really need to go man. Get him. The fuck. Out."

"Jesus man, I'm freaking working on it!" Jake called after him, throwing his arms up in what was probably an over exaggerated gesture but one that Jake felt was appropriate at the time.

Great, back to square one.

Jake tapped the door, "Amir."

He tapped again, "Amir."

He tapped it a third time, "Amir, please. Pat's gone, unlock the door bud." Jake raised his hand to tap again but this time the door clicked open again. Jake found himself hesitating, scared of what he would find on the other side. Amir's silence was getting to him. It was just so...out of character.

"Jake! For fucks sake!" Pat yelled from deeper within the office.

"I'm freaking going!" Jake called back, hyping himself up for a moment before gingerly pushing open the door. For a second he couldn't see Amir anywhere and it briefly crossed his paranoid mind that he was being set up for something. However another scan of the room revealed that this wasn't the case as he caught sight of the unmistakable shape of his supposed 'friend' huddled over something that Jake couldn't immediately see.

"Hey...Amir?" Jake let the door shut behind him, inspiring a sudden jolt of nerves to run through him. "Whatta you doing bud?" Jake took a wary step towards the faintly shaking man. Something was really fucking off. "Amir? Come on buddy talk to me."

Amir muttered something Jake didn't catch.

"What?" Jake took a couple of steps forwards so he was within arms reach of Amir, "What did you say man?"

"I...uh I did something really fucking stupid." Amir's voice was hollow, the complete opposite to the whine filled mess Jake was used to.

"W-what bud?" Jake inwardly cursed himself for stuttering, it was just Amir for Gods sake.

The other man let out a rasping breath and shook his head, hunching further over what ever he was clutching.

"Amir." Jakes voice was completely serious now, "What have you done."

"Fuck it." Pat declared from the door, "I'm going. Honestly Amir. Dick move." He slammed his way into a cubicle. Jake watched him go with a scowl before uncertainly laying a hand on Amirs arm, spinning him round to face him. Amir didn't resist but chose to keep direct eye contact with Jake's chest. He took a second to take Amir in. He was bleeding, a small trickle of blood running down from where his hands were clasped at his chest.  
Jake presumed this was the something stupid. Pat had now gone silent behind the toilet door, a fact both men were thankful for.

Jake but his lip for a second, looking around for some sort of inspiration as Amir as struggled to suppress a sob.

"Fine." Jake muttered to himself, "Amir."

The sniffling man caught his eye for a second, Jake gestured towards the door earning a desperate head shake no from Amir. However Jake refused to take no for an answer and instead forcibly propelled the trembling man out of the door.

**So obviously there is more to this..maybe I shall continue after all. We shall see my pretties. We shall see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Willkommen, it's great to see you. You ready? Well here we go**

**(today is a cheesy day. Embrace it my friend.)**

A long overdue offer

Jake pushed Amir into the conference room, pulling the curtains across the expanse of glass behind him. Amir watched him, still clutching his hand.

"Alright Amir, let me see." Jake strode across the room, his hand outstretched.

Amir shied away, still sobbing quietly.

"Amir. You're bleeding. Let me see." The two men engaged in a momentary battle in which Jake managed to prise Amir's hands apart to reveal his completely bloodied hand.

"Shit Amir what the hell?!" Jake exclaimed before carefully turning Amir's hand over in his. Causing Amir to wince slightly through hiccuping sobs.

Jake sighed, "Alright, alright come here." He pulled towards the sink, running the tap for a couple of seconds before guiding Amir's hand into the stream. Amir hissed as the water pulled at his torn flesh but made no move to remove his hand. Jake gingerly manipulated the bloodied limb until it became apparent that Amirs hand and wrist were covered almost entirely in fairly serious looking gashes.

"Amir..." Jake gently prodded at one of the deeper gashes "Is there glass in this?"

Jake felt Amir stiffen under his hold on his arm, "Alright. Let me just.." Jake licked his lips, "Wait here."

Amir stood utterly still as Jake rooted around in a cupboard for a first aid kit, staring blankly at the stream of steadily running water.

Jake couldn't help glancing at Amir several times as he attempted to locate the item in question. He had no idea what to do next, or how to help. All Jake knew was that Amir was really freaking him out.

"Got it!" Jake declared forcing a smile onto his face as he brandished the poorly packed kit and made his way back over to the faintly shivering man. He carefully unzipped the pack and retrieved a pair of tweezers, "Okay, give me your hand." Amir warily did as he was told, placing his hand back into Jakes open palm where he proceeded to pick the shards of glass out of Amir's torn flesh. For a few minuets both men stared, in utter silence at Amir's hand, the gentle click of the tweezers counting along with the clock.

Jake cleared his throat, "Do you uh...do you wanna talk about it."

Amir sniffed, "I-I'm beefing man."

Jake knew Amir's intention was to try and make him feel better but his entirely un-Amirlike tone only served to heighten Jake's inner panic. Jake smiled nevertheless, not wanting Amir to think his attempt had gone unappreciated, "Yeah bud, you're beefing."

Amir's eyes flickered up momentarily to meet his before darting back to his hand, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Jake felt himself begin to smile, "What?"  
Amir sniffed, "_We're_ beefing."

"Don't push it."

Jake examined Amirs hand one last time before running it under the tap again. When he was satisfied Jake switched off the tap and gingerly dried Amir's hand before wrapping it in a length of bandage he had happened to find.

"There." He stood back to take a look at his handiwork, "Looks great bud."

Amir picked absently at the fresh bandaging, "Thanks." He paused before adding, "Janks." morbidly.

"That's not.." Jake shook his head, "So are you gonna tell me what happened or...?" Jake knew he was being nosey but he felt that he had some sort of right now.

Amir shifted from one foot to the other, "I uh..." He licked his lips as his eyes flicked from Jake to back again, "I...I don't think I can go home tonight." His voice dropped to an extent where Jake had to actually lean in to hear what he was saying.

Now it was Jakes turn to lick his lips, he sighed, "O-Okay bud. Do you want to stay at mine?"

Amir hesitated. This was certainly not the reaction Jake was expecting after all there was no physical contact what so ever. After a couple seconds of extreme bandage fraying Amir nodded, "Thank you."

**No no thank you. See y'all soon hopefully :3 Have a nice day now y'hear?**


End file.
